KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2015
21:00:35 First time I have ever had a betta before, but I think I bought a sick one Dx 21:00:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:56 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:01:09 So Im just gonna call her jumpers, if shes still around in 2 days, then she'll be named Skailes. 21:04:43 yo kira 21:05:33 bettas can get TB.... 21:05:47 Hey 21:05:52 how 21:05:55 can Bettas get TB 21:06:08 Hey peeps hows chapter 5 going 21:06:15 I havent read it yet 21:07:26 K 21:08:25 fish hooks has their character personalities all wrong XD 21:08:47 Milo is too friendly to be a betta, and Bea's too mean to be a goldfish XD 21:13:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:13:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:10 *goes back to his writing 21:18:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:18:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:18:54 *gets bored 21:20:42 my bettas middle name is Cable first name Jumper 21:22:11 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:05 org is back 21:23:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:24:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:50 *sets fire to a house* 21:27:57 *good s back to watching magi 21:28:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:28:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:35 man I've been playing dragon mania legends 21:28:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:30:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:33:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:33:33 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:34:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:34:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:35:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:33 org 21:36:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:36:40 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:44:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:09 *pets a kitten* 21:46:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:46:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:47:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:48:09 *hyperventalites * 21:51:07 I feel terrible 23:25:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:09 yo bot lol 23:25:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:15 *hugs both Jj and Scoot* Don't forget about Shaun -3- Damn 23:25:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:29 Yeah I forgot that the bot left 23:25:38 *holds Kaito crying* I'm sorry Kaito.... 23:26:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:26:22 It's alright *pats scoots head* 23:26:35 teen can you make more sand 23:26:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:09 *the world is now 98% desert* 23:27:15 You apologize too much...*sets my hands on jj and Scoots head* 23:27:23 Watching TV with my betta 23:27:44 good sand + fire will become glass so oteen can you now make fire 23:27:49 *sniffs crying and rubbing my eyes* 23:27:50 I'm gonna name my betta "Data" 23:28:13 *make a inferno ravage the world* *screams while I do with red eyes* 23:28:26 Betts Data 23:28:33 Dont worry Scoot all will be well. 23:28:41 *Sits by Skarlet and pulls her close* 23:28:43 yeaaaaa i have now my glass world 23:28:52 My first can hear my Mom's TV show drama 23:28:57 Fish 23:29:05 *sighs and sits alone* 23:29:05 sells it to a allian * 23:29:15 *sits with Scoot and yawns* 23:29:24 *the world we are in is now 100% desert* 23:29:34 /me sits with scooty and drags jj alone* 23:29:39 makes sand storms evrywere * 23:30:18 .... 23:30:30 *hugs Skarlet and leans on Kaito 23:30:34 *Is dragged* Dx 23:30:47 *walks around with red eyes in the world wide desert* 23:30:52 Data 23:30:53 /me hugs scooty back* 23:30:56 Te Etta 23:30:58 my scooty <_> 23:31:24 evrything is sand laguhs * 23:31:30 laughs* 23:31:47 *then slumbers in a volcano underground* 23:32:00 *has basically become unsavable* 23:32:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:23 My Skar-....*looks at Jj* my friend 23:32:34 i wonder makes a great desert to ice with etarnal ice magic * 23:32:50 /me keeps hugging scooty* 23:32:57 not letting go e-e 23:33:04 ...... 23:33:12 @-e My Skar 23:33:16 .... 23:33:19 MINEEEEEEE *grabs Skar and snuggles like mad* 23:33:26 *fixes hair* 23:33:43 *is still hugging scooty* i said im not letting go and i mean it 23:33:55 *looks at Kaito* Kaito.... 23:34:20 Fine, you two can say mine to one another all you like. u.u 23:34:36 brb 23:34:51 wonder were arvee is hmm 23:35:00 Yes Scoot? 23:35:23 *puts a hair back in place* you never get it right 23:35:34 >^> Yeah yeah..... 23:35:49 /me gets up an walks off* 23:36:18 /me grabs Jj and pushes her to skarlet 23:36:22 no fight 23:36:23 Hug 23:36:25 kiss 23:36:28 snuggle 23:36:29 cuddlw 23:36:30 *She pushes my dummy* :3 23:36:48 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 23:36:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:36:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:14 *grabs the real Jj angry* 23:37:19 controls a plane * weeeeeeeeeeee 23:37:23 e-e you're hurting me 23:37:34 met over there and hug your wife's *is serious* 23:37:38 kamikaze on a building * 23:37:47 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:51 let me go before i go in hysteria ,_, 23:38:20 realices it was kuru his home * 23:38:22 *pulls Jj to Skarlet not caring and grabs Skarlet putting them face to face* 23:38:42 Max I live in my lab underground 23:38:42 ,-, i admit i got a tad jelly... 23:38:44 xD 23:38:47 A tad? 23:38:52 Tad my ass >^> 23:38:57 than i wonder whos hous it was 23:39:00 XD 23:39:14 Skarlet? What do you have to say? 23:39:24 dont tell me looks on a sign* banks 23:39:38 STFU SHAUN >:( 23:39:45 sowwy,nu mean to make jj jelly 23:40:35 Now hug and make up before I get mad 23:40:47 *whistles innocently* 23:41:15 It's okay, Jj will always love you T^T *grabs Skar and kisses her while that one song plays in the background* 23:41:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:41:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:29 /me kisses back* 23:41:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:41:33 looks right n the sign * kira 23:42:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:07 i crashes into your house with a kamikaze atack 23:42:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:17 dont worry kira im not hurt 23:42:25 ? 23:42:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:36 Tim 23:42:37 your house is gone kira 23:42:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:41 I was afk 23:42:43 *sighs and grabs Kaito pulling him to Jj* now you two are brother and sister and Jj you had no right to Curse Kaito like that and Kaito you were being rude teasing Jj apologize you too 23:42:50 still your house is gone 23:42:58 what house 23:43:04 your house 23:43:15 Never had one 23:43:21 All of them Kira I made the world into a desert 23:43:25 *has red eyes* 23:43:28 ....*lightly punches jj's arm* 23:43:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:43:38 than i still wonder who house i crashes into 23:43:43 Thats it 23:44:01 Wanna fite m8 23:44:02 *growls at Kaito* a hug not a bro punch 23:44:03 yep im the ruler of sand now 23:44:09 *Punches Shaun all the way to China* But thats how we show our brotherly love D: 23:44:09 *turns teen into a plushie 23:44:14 Nope 23:44:19 *action invalid* 23:44:21 .... 23:44:28 what? 23:44:30 *rolls back* 23:44:33 I sent him to china for free for those spring rolls he loves so much 23:44:46 *eating three at once* 23:44:56 i dont like spring rolls 23:44:56 *holds Kaito in front of Jj* hug like siblings do 23:45:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:19 *uses fissure on a random area making a huge crack in the earth open* 23:45:28 We aint normal siblings 23:45:29 SKAR O_O omg 23:45:40 *growls getting angry* 23:45:48 Nope, we dont do that hugging and affectionate shiii-- I mean of course Scooty :D 23:45:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:46:04 *crosses arms* 23:46:08 *Hugs Shaun then pushes him away* seeee? we hugged.... 23:46:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:38 Malis: you gues are terrible -w- 23:46:43 hush you >_> 23:46:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:50 /me pets malis* 23:47:03 *is getting really angry growling* 23:47:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:47:34 *Hides behind Skar* 23:47:43 just listen to awesome music well distroying the world * 23:47:44 Malis: *purrs and lays on side* 23:47:48 /me pets jj and malis* 23:48:04 *Purrs and smiles* Good ol Skar petting ^w^ 23:48:06 jj go hug what his name make up and then go back to what you where doing 23:48:11 *pinches Kaito in a spot opening his arms and grabs Jj doing the same and pushes them together* 23:48:12 max rematch? 23:48:33 well its a long time ago i fought you so i wanna see if you got stronger so yea 23:48:39 Oki Oki Oki... women these days ;-; *Hugs Shaun awkwardly*.... 23:48:52 flys oud the sky apears infront of kira * 23:48:53 *hugs the same* ehhhhhh 23:48:54 mails take notes 23:49:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:10 (Brb 23:49:13 *lets them go and cools down* 23:49:14 >.> 23:49:29 kuru give me a warm up 23:49:37 *Goes back to my daily jj labors* 23:49:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:47 *walks away with hands behind head* Fuck that shit 23:49:52 Malis: *takes extensive notes* i want an A momma *shows Skar* 23:49:53 .... 23:49:58 damn you bro o.o 23:50:17 *grabs Kaito and pulls him alone with me* your staying with me all day now 23:50:25 good boy malis,if only coco studied as hard as you i mean la la la la 23:50:28 Coco: *looks at Max and slams head into him* Warm Up :D 23:50:39 all that remains is such an awesome band 23:50:43 Dx 23:50:48 Coco: What did momma say about me @-e 23:51:03 flys trough a wall yeaaaa thats the spirit * 23:51:08 *sits Kaito down and sits in his lap* 23:51:18 i said i love you both 23:51:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:28 Coco: okay :3 23:51:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:42 i will fight kira to the EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM 23:52:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:45 gets in battle mood * smiles * im ready 23:52:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:00 *sighs and stands up and grabs Max dragging him with me to Kaito and sits him down beside Kaito and sits between them* 23:53:35 o.o 23:53:41 Scoot let Max battle 23:53:54 *growls* 23:54:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:04 *looks at her calmly* 23:54:10 He needs to chill 23:54:16 He wants to fight 23:54:20 Let him 23:54:22 Kira isn't here 23:54:27 Still 23:54:27 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:54:28 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:32 I'd be acting the same 23:54:39 true.... 23:54:42 *kicks Max back to where he was* 23:54:52 lands on feeds * 23:54:58 makes me ready to fight * 23:55:17 this time im not going to make him easy 23:55:22 *stands up and walks to Max* I wanna battle 23:55:29 *is possessed by XANA now* 23:55:32 srry kira was first 23:55:43 YOU ARE GOING TO DIE 23:55:45 *looks at Kaito* Kaito 23:56:06 shadows surounds me i start on 5 % 23:56:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:56:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:31 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:34 Hm? 23:56:40 I wanna battle 23:56:40 Yes I watcheed a episode of code lyoko just now* 23:56:57 *smiles 2015 07 18